Re-colours
The Recolours are fan- made people that become bad people in Sonic Zombie The Finale. Led by Scourge, they try to the kill the group. Members * Scourge the Hedgehog - The green australian leader of the recolors who loves Outback Steakhouse. (Run over by Eggman) * Icepick the Hedgehog - A black blue hedgehog that strickly resembels Mephiles the dark. (Killed by Shrek) * Stuart the Echidna - A purple erotic fanfiction writer who was the guardian of the Master MASTER Emerald. (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Mint nerd hedgehog - A brony hedgehog (Killed by Knuckles) * Brown stroke hedgehog - A hedgehog who plays Minecraft and Call of Duty who is the fastest and strongest hedgehog ever somehow is the first and second fastest. (Eaten by giant worm) * Keith Black Echidna - The most powerful emerald person ever. He was born in a volcano, had two dragons for parents and poops Chaos Emeralds. (Killed by Knuckles) * Green feminist hedgehog - A feminist hedgehog who runs a feminist blog on Tumblr, called "Gender Is Misogynistic". (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Pink Southern Hedgehog - He sounds like Pat Buttram. (Eaten by Giant Worm) *Nigel Red and black Hedgehog - He can eat bullets for breakfast. (Killed by Shadow) * Pink Hedgehog - A Space Colony ARK clone. (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Kenny the Yellow Fox - The boy genius who sounds like Dexter. (Presumably eaten by monsters) * The Sonic/Mario Hedgehog - He loves biscuits. (Eaten by monsters) * White and brown fox - Guards the gate. (Eaten by monsters) * Gray Hedgehog - (Killed by Knuckles) * Small Black and White Fox - (Killed by Knuckles) * Dark Green Hedgehog - (Run over by Cream) * Orange Hedgehog - (Run over by Cream) * Red and White Fox - (Run over by cream) * Other Black Echidna - (Run over by Cream) * Raccoon Fox - (Run over by Cream) * Purple Fox - (Tails devours his soul) * Yellow Hedgehog - (Tails devours his soul) * Black and Orange Hedgehog - (Tails devours his soul) * Mint Echidna - (Tails devours his soul) * Purple and Green Hedgehog - (Killed by Shadow) * Black and Red Echidna - (Killed by Shadow) * Orange and Green Hedgehog - (Killed by Rogue) * Photo Negative Fox - (Killed by Rogue) * Dark Orange Hedgehog - (Killed by Protagonists) * Blue Fox - (Killed by Protagonists) * Black and Purple Hedgehog - (Killed by Knuckles) * Green Hedgehog - Has sex with Amy. (Killed by her for being "tiny") * White Hedgehog - (Crushed by Giant Worm) * Black Hedgehog - (Crushed by Giant Worm) * Green and Gray Hedgehog - (Eaten by monsters) * Emily the Gray Bat - (Eaten by monsters) * Black and Gray Hedgehog (Eaten by monsters) * Black and Pink Hedgehog - (Eaten by monsters) * Other Yellow Hedgehog - (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Red Fox - (Presumably eaten by monsters) * White and Black Fox - Runs over zombies with his car. (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Light Blue Fox - (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Other Black Hedgehog - (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Samantha the White Hedgehog - (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Black and White Fox - (Presumably eaten by monsters) * Mint Fox - (Presumably eaten by monsters) Category:Villains Category:Characters that have been killed Category:Retarded characters Category:Non Sonic Characters